El calor de nuestro amor
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: ¿Podrá surgir ahora el amor que desgarró al pirata y al prisionero?


Cuando tengo ganas de leer un fic de Iggy x Toño me entra depresión ... es que hay tan poco de ellos Dx

Asi que he decidido poner mi granito de arena en favor a la pareja. El video que me inspiró un poco fue uno que vi en youtube, que se llama: [MAD APH] Está bien [UKEsp] (sub español)

Lo de la referencia al tiempo es por un strip no oficial donde Antonio repele la lluvia xD me encantó y lo quise incluir xP

* * *

**El calor de nuestro amor**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

_El rugir de los cañones,_

_De sangre el oro manchó._

_En la más oscura celda,_

_Un hombre rogaba a Dios._

_Grilletes en sus manos._

_Espinas en su corazón._

_Un temible pirata_

_Y la más terrible obsesión_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

_¿Por qué me quisiste encadenar_

_Si solo oro viniste a buscar? _

_

* * *

_

**_POV Arthur:_**

Todo empezó un día oscuro y lluvioso cerca del _London Eye_. Un maldito día oscuro, lluvioso, y horripilantemente frío. Lo que daría ahora mismo por algo de calor … sería capaz de ir al mismísimo _infierno_ para alejarme de esta oleada de frió que azota el noroeste de Europa_. _Entiéndase por infierno Francia, por supuesto.

Bueno, al menos aquí estoy a salvo del barbudo depravado.

Me dirigía hacia mi casa, después de un ajetreado día de trabajo, corriendo a toda prisa por las calles de mi país y empapando mis ropas con las gotas de lluvia con caían con fuerza sobre mí. Últimamente, mi jefe no paraba de mandarme trabajo, y tenía que pasarme prácticamente todo el día de un lado para otro.

Mi carrera se vio interrumpida al detenerme en seco y divisar frente a mí a la figura de un hombre indeseable que nunca esperé encontrarme aquí. Amplié mis ojos al confirmar que era justo el que pensé en un principio, y me dedique a observar, con desconcierto, como ese hombre caminaba muy felizmente hacia mí, tarareando una canción acerca de un tomate rico. Que demonios ...

Siguió caminando muy tranquilo como si no me hubiera visto, y al pasar por mi lado me miró y , sonriendo, me dijo en tono muy amable, dulce, y desbordante de alegría:

- Vete al infierno~~

Y siguió caminando muy felizmente sin cambiar su expresión de dicha.

…

¿Es imaginación mía o cuando se trata de mí es un borde? Porque si se hubiera encontrado al italiano aquel que maldice más que el mismísimo diablo, ya se lo hubiera comido a besos … enserio … _comido_ a besos.

Y …

Espera.

Espera un momento ...

¿Ha dejado de llover? ¿De repente?

Observé como España se alejó un par de pasos más y la lluvia volvió a caer con fuerza sobre mi cabeza …

…

¿Qué ha pasado?

Intrigado, me acerqué a él con "disimulo" … es decir, andando de puntillas, a grandes zancadas, y a camara lenta, detrás de ese país. Como el gran y discreto espía que soy, dudo que se de cuenta de mi presencia.

Y …

¿Por qué la gente me está mirando raro?

En fin, me acerqué un poco más hacia él y pude observar, con total desconcierto, como dejó de llover al instante.

Mis ojos se ampliaron, llenos de asombro por el extraño descubrimiento. Me quedé quieto esta vez, dejando que se alejase de mí.

Y al alejarse ...

Lluvia …

… y un rayo que cae justo en mi paraguas y lo chamusca mientras me quedo con cara de idiota …

_Damn it! _¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Cómo logra no mojarse? ¡Incluso parece acalorado! _¿Y por qué tiene calor?_

Debe de haber algún truco.

- ¡Eh! ¡T-Tú! ¡Para! - le llamé, corriendo hacia él.

Él se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendido. No suelo entablar mucha conversación con él muy frecuentemente. Quizás por eso reacciona siempre de ese modo cuando le hablo. Le observé pensativo durante un rato sin decir nada. De repente me había quedado en blanco al ver su cara y sus ojos expectantes fijos en mí. Nos miramos durante un rato, hasta que él comenzó a girarse para seguir su camino, pensando, tal vez, que se había confundido y que yo no le había llamado.

- ¡Ehhh! ¡Espera! ¿Estás caliente?

España se giró de golpe me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Pasó un largo periodo de silencio, donde se oyó el casual cantar de unos grillos, que por alguna razón se encontraban en pleno centro de la ciudad … y empezaron a cantar justamente durante el incomodo silencio …

- … ¿Q-Qué? - Tartamudeó.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que había sonado mi pregunta. Puse esa cara rara que siempre suelo poner cuando algo me resulta perturbador o extraño, y empecé a agitar los brazos arriba y abajo, señalando al español acusadoramente con el dedo.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No es eso que piensas, pervertido! Q-Quise decir … ¿E-En donde vives hace frío ahora?

- ¿Eh? … no, ... yo ... me he mudado a una zona en España que ahora mismo tiene un clima muy agradable. - Me respondió desconcertado y mostrando una expresión aun más rara que la mía. Me miraba como si estuviera viendo a un extraterrestre, o a Prusia siendo discreto, que es más extraño aún. De pronto, sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Es que no se nota? ¡No tengo ni el más minimo frio! ¿A que es genial?

Le lancé una mirada asesina mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, con mis ropas empapadas por el agua helada de la lluvia.

- Solo estoy aquí por asuntos de negocios. Ya me iba … - dijo por último. Yo no aparté mi mirada de él. Se me había ocurrido una idea ...

**POV Antonio**

Inglaterra me miró por largo rato, inmóvil y muy pensativo. Luego, sin apartar su mirada fija, empezó a sonreír de la forma más retorcida que nunca vi. Empezaba a ponerme algo nervioso con su comportamiento.

- Bueno … yo ... esto ... _¡me voy! _- dije demasiado deprisa, para luego darme la vuelta y salir corriendo rumbo hacia el aeropuerto. Y hubiera salido corriendo más rápido que un rayo, o que Feliciano cuando se entera de que hay pasta para cenar, pero algo que agarraba mi camisa me lo impedía. Miré hacia atrás, solo para encontrarme con Inglaterra mirándome con cara de violador …

¡Oh _DIOS_! _¡Me van a violar! ¡Aún no por favor! ¡Soy muy joven!_

Bueno, vale, no soy tan joven. Pero igualmente una violación me causaría un profundo trauma, y después tendría que ir al psicólogo, y gastarme un dineral en terapias. Aunque si busco bien, puedo encontrar a algún psicólogo barato, y que sea medianamente profesional. Paco, el chico que vive al lado de mi casa, tiene un doctorado en psicología y me podría rebajar el precio. Es bastante simpático. El otro día me saludo y me dijo … y … y … esto … ¿Qué estaba haciendo? … mmmm … _OH DIOS _¡Me van a violar! ¡Si es que no me han violado ya!

- _¡Ahh! _¡Suéltame! - pero Inglaterra, sin embargo, se aferró más a mí.

- ¡Me voy contigo! - gritó.

- ¿Qué? ¡Nadie te ha invitado!

- ¡Un turista no necesita invitación, tonto! Quiero unas vacaciones aquí y ahora. ¡Y no hay tiempo ni ganas para reservar un hotel! Así que te pagaré y tú me dejarás quedarme en tu casa. ¡Y ni creas que me hace la menor gracia, pero no puedo más. Necesito un descanso de tanto trabajo y _necesito_ alejarme de esta oleada de frío! ¡Es solo por unos días!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Que SI!

- ¡Que no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Jamás permitiré que vivas conmigo! ¡Jamás de los jamases! ¡Ni aunque Madrid arda en llamas!

Inglaterra agarró un mechero y lo acercó a mi entrepierna.

- ¿En serio, España?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Poco tiempo después._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Me maldigo a mi mismo … "_ - murmuré mientras el avión despegaba y cierto inglés dormitaba en el asiento de al lado. Lo miré mal por largo tiempo con una venita de enojo palpitando en mi frente.

Justo cuando tenía unos días libres que podría disfrutar en paz y armonía, y los voy a tener que pasar discutiendo con él …

Al parecer, mi improvisado acompañante había telefoneado a su jefe y le había pedido permiso para tomar unas vacaciones. Y va su jefe y se las da. Que cruel es el mundo.

Empecé a imaginarme como serían los próximos e infernales días que me esperaban a partir de ahora, cuando de repente sentí algo en mi hombro. Giré la cabeza desconcertado, para descubrir que Inglaterra estaba profundamente dormido, y que (para mi desgracia) había apoyado inconscientemente su cabeza en mi hombro.

Quedé mirándole durante más de un minuto.

…

Inglaterra

…

Cabeza … en mi hombro.

_¿¡__Qué!__?_

Me quedé petrificado. Inmediatamente, me puse nervioso, y miré a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda. A la gente le importaba bien poco mi angustia, por lo que veo, ya que seguían hablando, roncando, rascándose las pelot- … eeh … _descansando_. Nadie prestaba atención a mi _gran_ tormento. Entonces, decidí intentar deshacerme de él sin que se despertara. Después de todo, me daba … pena despertarlo. Parecía muy cansado. Me incliné contra él y coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho para empujarle suavemente y alejarlo de mí. Sin embargo, el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, ya que Inglaterra murmuró algo y se aferró a mi camisa posesivamente, pegándose aún más a mí y acurrucándose en mi hombro.

¿Por qué me tiene que pasar _esto_ a mí? ¿Cómo me lo quito de encima ahora?

Le empujé con más firmeza, y como resultado, él se aferró a mí con tanta fuerza que parecía que su vida dependia de ello. Colocó una pierna por encima de mi muslo y una de sus manos reposó en mi nuca, sus dedos deslizandose por la piel expuesta de mi cuello.

Oh dios, no debería ponerme _tan_ nervioso.

N-No es para tanto …

Solo se ha recostado en mi hombro. Con una pierna sobre mí ...

Definitivamente, esto _no_ es para tanto.

… pero bueno ... no me siento cómodo con esta cercanía. Cosa extraña, ya que Romano siempre dice que acoso demasiado a la gente. Pero nunca me ha gustado este tipo de contacto con _él_. Sobre todo después de … _aquello_.

No debo pensar en _aquello_, no _quiero_ pensar en _aquello_. Es parte del pasado.

Y tampoco quiero tenerlo aquí pegado, usandome de cojín. Además, la gente nos está mirando raro. Creo que es por culpa de mis expresiones horrorizadas. Y por el morbo que les da la extraña posición en la que estamos Inglaterra y yo ahora mismo ... Para eso la gente si que está atenta, pero cuando les miraba suplicando ayuda para quitarmelo de encima nadie me prestaba atención. Cabrones.

No tendré más remedio que despertarle …

- I-Inglaterra … ¡ey~! - susurré mientras lo zarandeaba levemente.

- Mmmm … Adios, Campanilla …

¿De qué habla?

- ¡Hey! ¡Despierta!

¡Y después se quejan cuando me duermo la siesta y me dicen que parezco un vago! ¡Pues él parece un …!

Un …

… un ángel …

El rostro de Inglaterra mostraba la sonrisa más tranquila y placentera que nunca vi. Quedé en shock, pues sonrisas sarcásticas o prepotentes fue lo único que pude obtener de él durante todos estos siglos. Y-Y … tenía una sonrisa bastante … b-bonita. Sus pestañas eran largas, y tan rubias como su cabello. Su tez blanca de porcelana parecía muy suave, y su expresión reflejaba paz.

Era …

- ¡Tan lindo! - dije sin querer en voz alta, ganándome unas cuantas miradas extrañas de todos los pasajeros a mi alrededor. Cabrones.

Nada más decirlo, me dieron ganas de pegarme. Duro. Con ganas. Fuerte. ¡Pero bien fuerte!

¿He mencionado ya que quiero pegarme?

Es que … ¿Cómo pude pensar que era lindo?

Alguien debió echarme algo en el café …

Suspiré, e intenté ignorarle mientras miraba a la nada, perdido en mis pensamientos.

**_Pov Arthur_**

Olía tan bien. Era algo inexplicable y exquisito. Como el olor de una flor bañada por la luz del sol. Un olor suave y fuerte a la vez. Una suave calidez me envolvía por completo. Esta, sin duda, debía ser la mejor almohada en la que jamás había dormido. Probablemente la mejor del mundo. Tan, pero _tan_ cálida.

Había estado tan cansado, tan estresado y agotado todos estos últimos días. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba. Solo importaba este calor reconfortante, la suavidad de esta piel que …

… piel …

_¿Piel?_

Oh … dime que no es lo que estoy pensando. _¡Por favor! ¡Dime que NO es lo que pienso!_

Abrí mis ojos con miedo y alcé la vista para encontrarme con _el español_, mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y formando un puchero.

- No soy tu osito de peluche. - refunfuñó España.

[A los 3 segundos, dos extraterrestres se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito horrorizado de un inglés a millones de kilómetros de distancia, superando este alarido cualquier limite de la física]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

España y yo compartíamos miradas que demostraban lo mucho que nos queríamos … _matar_. Resulta que con el alarido que solté, el español se sobresaltó, y derramó encima de nosotros la bebida que había pedido a la azafata minutos antes de que yo despertara.

Fantástico … ahora caminábamos por el aeropuerto de Madrid empapados y medio roncos.

Si, roncos. ¡Le había soltado un frenético discurso con miles de excusas para que no estuviera creyendo cosas raras de mí y de lo que pasó en el avión! ¡Pero por supuesto, como no soy uno de los candidatos a formar parte de su _harem italiano_, me tuvo que contestar y llevarme la contraria!

Así que yo también compré una bebida y _casualmente_ se me _resbaló,_ por _purísima_ _casualidad,_ y por _puros azares _del destino se cayó en la cabeza de mi acompañante.

Luego estuvimos refunfuñando todo el rato como niños chicos hasta que vino la azafata y nos mandó a callar. Luego cruzamos los brazos y ambos giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia el lado contrario del otro, mostrando nuestra inmensa terquedad. Y _no_ estabamos haciendo pucheros, ¡que conste!

¿Y ahora qué? Las ropas no se han secado, y todo el mundo nos miraba. Llamamos demasiado la atención.

De repente, me di cuenta de que mi compañero no estaba a mi lado. Miré a mi alrededor en su busca y lo encontré detrás mió … quitándose la camisa.

- ¡Pero qué haces! - grité alarmado.

- Quitarme la camisa y buscar una nueva en mi maleta. - respondió con _toda_ la naturalidad del mundo.

- ¡Pues vete al baño, exhibicionista!

- ¿Te refieres al que tiene una cola de gente tan grande que llega hasta Huesca? Yo me la quito aquí mismo. Y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo.

- ¿E-Estás loco? - ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso cambiarme de camisa aquí, delante de todo el mundo!

- Vaya, vaya … - respondió España con una sonrisa burlona y divertida - Que tímido que eres. No sabía eso de ti. Parece que voy a ser el único capaz de hacer esto~~. - añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Me estaba provocando? ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Nadie desafía al Gran Imperio Británico! Si él puede yo también.

Y así, reuní valor y con un sonrojo me quité el abrigo y la camisa de un tirón. Mientras, una ancianita nos gritaba a ambos un: "_¡TIO BUENOOOO! ¡QUIERO UN HIJO TUYOOOO!"_

Y luego una chica salió de la nada con una cámara y nos sacó una foto, gritando: "_¡Esto pal Facebook!" _

Y desapareció en la nada. Lo único que sé de ella era que llevaba una camisa que ponía: _"El yaoi no me pertenece, yo le pertenezco al yaoi"_

Sacamos camisas nuevas de las maletas, nos las pusimos y salimos corriendo del lugar, antes de que la vieja nos violara.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Más tarde

-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV Antonio.**

Después de viajar de un lado para otro acabé totalmente agotado, pero finalmente había llegado a casa. Todo estaba tal y como lo dejé, ordenado y limpio.

Mi nuevo hogar tenía un espacio bastante amplio, con muchas ventanas y pocas habitaciones, pero muy acogedor.

- Hogar. Dulce hogar~~ - grité exageradamente feliz, ignorando la mirada excéntrica de Inglaterra.

- ¿Y a esto llamas tú casa? La decoración es sosa y no tiene muchas habitaciones. Además, los cuadros son espantosos y difícilmente los puedo llamar arte sin echarme a reír, y … - empezó a decir el inglés de forma altanera y con una sonrisa de superioridad, tan solo para fastidiarme.

Le miré por un rato con una venita de enojo en la frente, para después ignorarle e irme a preparar algo de comer.

Me miró con los ojos en blanco y expresión molesta al ver mi falta de reacción.

- Parece que no te gusta ser ignorado. - le dije sin poder reprimir las ganas de sonreir sinceramente al ver la cara que este ponía. A veces (¡Solo a veces!) creo que … es ...

Es ...

Es _divertido_ estar con él, sobre todo cuando pone esas caras molestas y graciosas. Es ... un poquito adorable. Tampoco está tan mal eso de retarnos mutuamente por cosas insignificantes. Eso tambien es un poquito divertido. Si. Bastante divertido.

Le observe durante un corto periodo de tiempo, para luego reir alegre y revolverle el cabello al pasar por su lado.

Me miró desconcertado y levemente sonrojado (¿L-Lindo?), llevando sus manos hacia el lugar donde le toqué. Observó fijamente como me reía y le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de entrar a la cocina, y él se quedó allí, mirando a la nada con aire pensativo.

Quizás este sea el comienzo de una hermosa amistad. A partir de ahora seremos grandes amigos del alma y …

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Fuera de mi vista!

- ¡Ey! ¿No ves que voy a dormir? Toca antes de entrar en la habitación de tu invitado, España. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

- ¡No me digas lo que he de hacer en mi propia casa! ¡Y esta es _mi_ cama! ¡No puedes dormir ahí! - le dije al rubio ese que había invadido _mi_ cama, aprovechando que me fui a duchar. Primero invadió mi ducha antes que yo y luego mi cama. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Mis regiones vitales? Yo creo que lo hace nada más que por fastidiarme. Debe ser una especie de hobby.

- Tú no dijiste que era tu cuarto. Tú dijiste: "Y este es el dormitorio. Quédate ahí tranquilito viendo la tele mientras yo me voy a duchar~" - refunfuño él.

- La tele del salón no funciona. Por eso te dije que vieras la tele de mi cuarto. ¡Eso no significa que te quedes a dormir! ¡Estoy cansado~~! ¡Quiero mi cama~!

- ¿Y yo a donde voy?

- Al sillón

- ¡Qué! Ni hablar. ¿Así tratas a tus invitados?

- ¡Te invitaste tú solo! - le grité alarmado y me lancé sobre la cama, tomando una de sus piernas y tirando de él para echarlo de ahí. Es _MI_ cama. Mía, mía, mía. La quiero. ¡Y no me estoy comportando como un niño chico y testarudo! ¡Él empezó primero! ¡Él empezó primero y yo quiero _MI_ cama!

Él forcejeó, como el terco que es, y empezamos a rodar sobre la cama, desordenando las sabanas que se enrollaban a nuestros cuerpos a la vez que formábamos un autentico caos.

**Pov Arthur:**

- ¡No me pegues con la almohada, idiota!

- ¡Pues deja tú de intentar asfixiarme con el edredón, tonto! - le reclamé al español.

- Idiota

- Tonto

- Idiota

- Tonto

- ¿No sabes más insultos?

- No pienso malgastar mi originalidad contigo - contesté tercamente y él me miró fastidiado.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa originalidad!

- Es la capacidad del individuo, para generar ideas y/o productos cuya característica es única, de gran interés y aportación comunitaria o social y- …

- ¿Por qué no te callas?

- ¡Ahora veras! - le dije, embozando una malévola sonrisa. Rodé sobre la cama hasta quedarme encima de él y así poder inmovilizarle, sujetándole de las muñecas con firmeza.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - me preguntó alterado, a la vez que pataleaba como loco y se retorcía, intentando escapar de mí por todos los medios posibles.

Parecía nervioso.

También estaba algo sonrojado, p-pero es por culpa del forcejeo, nada más.

Agarré sus muñecas con una sola mano y sonreí con malicia mientras dirigía mi mano libre hacia su cálido cuerpo y …

… ¡Le empecé a hacer cosquillas! Muajajaja ¡Sufre el tormento de mi arma letal!

Al instante, España soltó una sonora carcajada y empezó a retorcerse. Comenzó a rogarme que _parase o que me mataría en el acto_. Una amenaza que sonaba a todo menos a una amenaza, si uno lo decía en ese tono tan alegre mientras se partía de risa.

- ¿Te rindes? - le dije en tono burlón y arrogante - Di que soy la persona más maravillosa que has conocido, y _quizás_ te deje libre.

- Jajajaja ¡C-Cuando tus cejas jajaja n-no ocupen el 50% de tu c-cara! Jajajaja.

Su cara se sonrojaba aun más, y de sus ojos escapaban pequeñas lagrimas, debido al ataque de risa que le estaba provocando. Nunca pensé que su risa podría sonar tan … bonita. Era bastante contagiosa. Tanto que me sorprendí al escucharme a mí también riendo por lo bajo.

Además de percatarme de lo bonita que era esa risa sincera, también pude notar el leve bronceado de su piel, y el contraste del suave rojo de sus mejillas con esa tonalidad exquisita. Su risa seguía invadiendo placenteramente mis oídos, mientras observaba su bien formado torso, elevándose arriba y abajo con cada carcajada.

Sentí de repente mi corazón acelerarse como loco y el calor invadir mis mejillas.

Oh dios. ¿Qué me pasa?

Debido a esta distracción, sin querer aflojé un poco el agarre de sus muñecas, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para conseguir soltarse. Se tiró sobre mí de inmediato, con una expresión juguetona en su rostro. Acto seguido, rodamos sobre la cama hasta que de alguna forma consiguió posicionarse encima mió, y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Yo protestaba entre risas y vociferaba un par de insultos que él ignoró, mientras continuaba felizmente con su "venganza".

No sé como, pero finalmente, la pelea se había convertido en un juego.

Estuvimos un buen rato rodando sobre la cama, y haciéndola un completo desastre, atacandonos el uno al otro con almohadas y cosquillas, hasta que nos dolía la barriga de tanto reír. Así que al final tuvimos que parar, quedando yo acostado sobre él. Permanecimos tumbados, tomando aire a bocanadas y sintiendonos completamente agotados. Miré hacia él y reprimí una sonrisa al verle sonreír tontamente, aún recuperándose de la gran _"batalla." _

- Y-Yo … h-he ganado. - me dijo entre jadeos entrecortados.

- De e-so … ni hablar.

- … ¿E-Empate?

- Puede s-ser … España …

- Llámame … l-llamame Antonio … Arthur …

En ese momento, me permití sonreír, riendo un poquito por lo bajo entre jadeos.

- Y-Yo … ¡Siento interrumpir sus asuntos _i-importantes_! - Se oyó gritar a una mujer de repente. Nos giramos sobresaltados para ver a la asistenta de España (la chica que le sirve café en las reuniones) mirándonos totalmente roja y tapando su cara con sus manos. Un gesto bastante inútil, teniendo en cuenta que si dejas un espacio entre los dedos para poder ver claramente lo que hay frente a ti, no tiene sentido poner las manos sobre tu rostro para no _"ver". _

- Y-Yo solo vine por orden del rey para comprobar que el Señor Carriedo había llegado sano y salvo, y … _¡Me voy! ¡Pueden seguir con sus "cosas importantes"!_

Y cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo, corriendo por los pasillos más roja que un tomate.

Pasaron cinco minutos (Si, _cinco exactos_) durante los que yo y Antonio permanecimos absolutamente inmóviles, mirando a la puerta fijamente como si la pudieramos atravesar con la mirada, tipo Superman. Nuestras caras congeladas en pura estupefacción no cambiaron su expresión ni un milímetro.

De pronto, ya pasados estos cinco minutos, gritamos horrorizados a pleno pulmón y todos los vecinos del lugar se llevaron el susto de sus vidas.

- ¡Quítate de encima cejudo!

- No sé como quieres que me levante si tú no dejas de sujetarme, imbecil. ¡No me puedo levantar!

- Pero si yo no te estoy sujetando.

Miramos con horror a nuestro alrededor, en perfecta coordinación, y pudimos comprobar como habíamos quedado enredados en las sabanas de tal forma que nuestros cuerpos habían quedado prácticamente pegados el uno al otro. Las telas sobre las que rodamos formaban fuertes nudos, enredados en nuestras piernas, caderas y cinturas, obligando a estas a permanecer juntas, sintiendo el tacto suave del otro. Incluso nuestros antebrazos habían quedado inmovilizados, descartando cualquier posibilidad de deshacer tal lió nosotros solos.

- Socorro~~ - gimoteó Antonio en tono lastimero.

- Deja de decir lo mismo una y otra vez y haz algo útil.

- No sé que quieres que haga si estoy atado - me contestó entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándome con fastidio. - … la asistenta volverá mañana. Ella nos podrá ayudar.

- Esto es ridículo. ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que dormir _así_?

- Nadie diría que tienes intención de dormir si te la pasas quejándote por todo como un amargado. - dijo el español formando un puchero, y quejándose con el tono escandaloso e infantil típico de un niño tocapelo- .. eeh … de un dulce y candoroso niñito.

Le lancé una mirada cargada de mala leche y me removí de nuevo, intentando liberarme. No tardé en darme cuenta de que no era muy buena idea … no cuando dos cuerpos, con sus torsos desnudos, se frotan insistentemente contra si y su tacto se siente … b-bien … maldita sea.

Así que finalmente, me rendí. Con un empujón, giré nuestros cuerpos para quedar acostados de lado. Suspiré con resignación y coloqué mi cabeza en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello del español. Él soltó un leve chillido desconcertado que ignoré por completo. Estaba agotado y solo quería dormir, así que me acurruqué contra él, deseando calor y haciendo oídos sordos a la voz en mi cabeza que me recriminaba por mis actos.

Oh, dios.

Olía tan rico, y era tan cálido …

Ahora que todo estaba en silencio y quietud, pude apreciar un ligero temblor en el cuerpo al que estaba envolviendo en un cálido abrazo. Un abrazo un tanto posesivo, como si mi subconciente no desease que él se marchara. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, bombeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Me concentré en escuchar aquel ritmo, como si de una melodía se tratase. Como algo que me acuna y me calma, dándome paz.

E-Era … agradable.

No lo puedo negar.

La verdad, es que hace mucho que no dormía con nadie. Hace mucho que estaba solo …

Hace mucho que no sentía este calor acogedor.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando, y sin apenas darme cuenta, de mis labios surgió una dulce sonrisa.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sentí como Antonio se acurrucaba contra mí, acariciando mi espalda suavemente con una de sus manos. Sus dedos danzando sobre mi piel desnuda. Un delicioso escalofrio recorrió mi columna vertebral.

No pude evitar imitarle inconscientemente, acariciando su tersa piel. Con la yema de mis dedos, haciendo circulos sobre su espalda. Recorriendo cada rincón con extrema suavidad y gentileza. Amaba el sutil temblor de su cuerpo.

Y así, juntos, caímos en un profundo y placentero sueño.

_

* * *

_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Por qué? - un hombre murmuraba, su voz débil y adolorida._

_Se encontraba cansado, tanto física como mentalmente. Tanto su alma como su cuerpo se sentían pesados, rotos. No era tan solo el prisionero de la decepción, la ira y del dolor de su corazón; también era prisionero de él. _

_De aquel hombre. _

_- No te entiendo … no puedo entenderte. - susurró el abatido._

_Frente a él, un pirata, su rostro oculto tras la sombra que proyectaba su sombrero sobre su blanca y pálida tez._

_En un calabozo se encontraban, oscuro y siniestro como ningún otro. Cuatro esmeraldas, sus ojos, de la más bella tonalidad de verde, se reunieron al fin, manteniendo el contacto visual._

_- ¿Por qué me quisiste encadenar, si solo viniste a por el oro? ¿Por qué he despertado en tu barco? ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_El pirata ya no reía más. Su expresión se mantuvo sería._

_Sin más, se dio la vuelta, y a su prisionero ignoró._

_"No lo sé" - en su mente, amargamente, dichas palabras murmuró._

_"De verdad, no sé por qué … "_

_

* * *

_

Notas de Autora: A veces tengo un dilema moral ... ¿Quién de ellos dos puede ser seme en la vida actual? xD Cuando son piratas me gusta más Iggy, pero así no sé.

Y ... ¿Por qué siempre pongo chicas yaoistas en mis fics? Pues no sé, pero me encanta xD Es en honor a todos los amantes del yaoi x3_  
_


End file.
